Roni's
Roni's is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the first episode of the seventh season. History At Roni's, Sabine introduces Jacinda to the WorkBunny app, which she encourages her to use to find jobs and earn the $550 she needs for a ticket to Lucy's ballet recital. When Henry comes to their table, Sabine quickly realizes who he is before taking her leave from the bar so he and Jacinda can talk privately. Henry apologizes for his part in separating Jacinda from Lucy, however, Jacinda finds his apology useless, telling him that it won't help her see her daughter at her recital. While Henry offers to cover the costs for her, Jacinda refuses, insisting she can earn her own money and doesn't need to be saved from him. Tasked by Victoria to drive Henry out of Hyperion Heights, newly paired Detectives Weaver and Rogers go to the bar to Roni for information. Weaver questions her about why Henry was in her bar this morning, however, Roni refuses to divulge anything. An unimpressed Weaver notes that he always gets his answer either way and after finishing his drink, he walks out of the bar, leaving Rogers to pay Roni for his tab. Roni warns Rogers to careful of Weaver, whose previous partners have all mysteriously disappeared, and she also asks him to consider just how badly he wants to keep this detective job. Upon exiting the bar, Rogers meets Weaver outside, telling him that they haven't done enough to go after Henry. Later, after an altercation with Weaver, Henry nurses his bruised cheek with an ice pack at Roni's. Jacinda drops by with a beer as a peace offering, in which she expresses appreciation for helping her see Lucy at the recital and that he took a hit from Weaver for her sake. After Jacinda finally accepts his apology, Henry asks her to sit with him, but Jacinda declines as she has a late shift to finish. Rogers arrives to give a list of cemeteries to Henry, who was hoping to locate where his deceased family members are buried. The detective references the blonde woman in Henry's book who bears a resemblance to a woman who saved him from death after he got injured trying to rescue a little girl. Rogers, wanting to do the morally right thing like the woman did for him, theorizes that Victoria may be responsible for keeping him from finding the girl. He shares with Henry and Roni that all their problems might be linked back to Victoria, and his wish to find evidence of her crimes. The trio then decide to work together to oust her. One night at her bar, Roni serves a customer who works for the building commission in Hyperion Heights. This customer, while inebriated, talks about how he will be making lots of money soon once he helps Victoria with a certain favor, and that he is meeting with her in the afternoon at Hyperion Plaza. Later, while Roni and Rogers are already waiting inside the bar, Henry arrives in with a box of donuts as they begin their plan to take down Victoria. Roni mentions her conversation with the drunk customer, which Henry suspects has to do with Victoria's plans to redevelop the neighborhoods. Hook agrees to stake out the meeting area and hopefully catch the customer in time to make him confess everything that Victoria is meddling in. Henry wants to tag along, but Hook insists he stick with his expertise in research, much to Henry's disappointment. As Henry is working on his laptop, Jacinda pops into the bar and tells Roni about Victoria's plans to demolish the community gardens today and replace them with condos. Roni, with knowledge from the manual for Hyperion Heights' building codes, finds a rule that states an injunction can be overturned as long as the community deems the property essential to the public good. She gives Jacinda the idea to form a petition and get people to sign it as a way to halt the demolition. Much later, Lucy comes to find Henry at the bar to show him the number of petition signers has reached 100. She is happy he stayed for Jacinda, even though Henry contends that he is only trying to help save the garden. Henry wonders why she isn't more upset about the garden's possible demise, to which Lucy reveals she isn't because it's giving her mother something to fight for and hopefully wake up from the curse. Lucy then tells him a secret about the demolition, in that it's not about the condos but something that's hidden below it which Victoria wants to dig up. After burning the petitions to accept an offer given to her by Victoria, Jacinda recuperates at the bar, telling Roni about how her actions disappointed Lucy, despite that she destroyed the petitions for a chance to be with her daughter. Roni advises her to think about how much she is willing to give up to Victoria, who will take away everything from her if she lets her. After allowing Jacinda and Lucy to spend Halloween night together, Henry joins Ivy at Roni's for a drink. Ivy insists he keeps her company until she is ready to face the wrath of her mother. She also thanks him for helping her put herself first for once and for listening to her side of the story. Ivy prompts him about why he didn't join Jacinda and Lucy, with Henry admitting it's complicated, to which she toasts him with the vow to keep things "uncomplicated". }} Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *As written on its front sign, the bar's opening hours are from 10 P.M. until late. The front sign also says "Homemade Burgers. Cocktails. Local Beer. On Tap. Live Music.".File:702Ronis.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, Roni's is "the new Granny's - with alcohol and cassettes".http://ew.com/tv/2017/08/06/once-upon-a-time-regina-new-name-revealed/ |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Roni pours Jacinda a shot of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky,External screenshot from "The Garden of Forking Paths" a fictional brand on Lost. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The set for Roni's is a rebuild version of the set for Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.http://mystical-flute.tumblr.com/post/165411315643/entertainment-weekly-fall-preview-ouat *The scenes outside Roni's are filmed at 704 Clarkson Street in New Westminster.https://twitter.com/yvrshoots/status/883076265569247232 https://twitter.com/FranFDimaala/status/885592217762504704 Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations